Episode 49
is the 49th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta stabs Vetto and Finral Roulacase and Vanessa Enoteca think that they've won. Vetto grabs Asta and tells them that he let them injure him so that he could take away Asta's weapon. Asta falls to the ground but tells Vetto that he isn't ready to give up yet. The others agree with him and ready themselves to continue fighting. Vetto goes to attack a now unarmed Asta but Vanessa pulls him out of the way. Gauche blasts Vetto with his mirror and uses up the last of his magic. Noelle also sends a water attack at Vetto but both attacks are deflected. Vanessa realizes that Asta is different from them and that that difference is what's going to get him to the top in this world. Vanessa tells Asta that she'll support his broken arm so that he can continue to fight. Asta runs at Vetto and Vetto asks him why he doesn't despair. Asta tells him that his despair is getting in the way of the promise that he made with Yuno. Vetto is unable to follow Asta's moves because the Demon-Slayer Sword is still inside him. He pulls it out in order to regain those magical abilities. He knocks Asta out of the sky. Suddenly, Vetto sees a vision of a demon. Asta regains his balance and begins to approach him. Vetto realizes that Asta is like him. That he's a demon who devours despair. Asta continues to attack Vetto and continues to slice him up. Finally, he delivers a killing blow and Vetto falls to the ground. His magic has disappeared and Noelle is sure that they've won this time. Everyone celebrates but Yami wonders what that power was that he sensed coming from Asta. Vanessa checks out the wounded and Asta says that he hopes that Kahono and Kiato will be able to sing and dance again. Finral and Vanessa thank Asta for believing in them because that's why they were able to win. Noelle asks for compliments and Vanessa says that it's time to celebrate by drinking. Asta tells her that it's not the time to drink. That they need to tie up Vetto and ask him questions about the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Meanwhile, an unconscious Vetto remembers a time when he and Licht found an injured bird. He regains consciousness and his magic returns. Yami breaks the table because he knows that they won't be able to beat him. Asta tells the others that they can beat him again. They all rally around him. Suddenly, Yami appears having broken through the spatial magic. Yami tells them that he can take it from here. That they all did a good job. That being kept up in that room helped push him to the limits and created a new magic spell for him. He tells Vetto that his magic can cut through dimensions and sends an attack towards him. He cuts through Vetto's magic and Vetto begins to fall. Yami tells him that he'll see him later. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto *Yami Sukehiro vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Yami is interviewed about his toilet habits. When Asta bangs on the door and begs to use the toilet, the captain complains that he cannot leave since Asta did not refill the toilet paper. References Navigation